


A Witch's Confession

by todpole



Category: Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todpole/pseuds/todpole
Summary: Kaisa has been dating Gerda for a few weeks but is afraid of telling her secert that a group of kids know.
Relationships: Kaisa/Gerda Gustav
Kudos: 4





	A Witch's Confession

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a little Kaisa/Gerda dabble since there aren't any fics or fanart of this pairing. Enjoy.

Kaisa was nervous. She was going on another date with her girlfriend of a few weeks now. Usually, their dates would involve a walk through the park or dinner at one of their homes with a movie afterwards. Tonight, there was a meteor shower and the two were going to head out to the woods for a picnic to watch them.

And that was why Kaisa was waiting in front of Safety Patrol HQ for Gerda. Gerda preferred to be on time whenever possible so being over a half hour late was a little concerning. Thankfully, she emerged from the building but look disheveled.

"Gerda. Are you-" Kaisa was saying before she got a sniff of her girlfriend. "What's that horrible stench?"

"Vittra." Gerda answered. "What are doing here? Did something happen?"

"No. We have a date tonight." Kaisa reminded her. The deputy facepalmed in frustration at that.

"Dammit. I completely forgot. Sorry, work was just one disaster after another today."

"It's okay. I already bought dinner for us and I can drive us over. Shame I didn't brought some towels with me. We could've had a quick dip in the lake to get that smell off." She said with a suggestive smirk.

"Well. we do have some spare towels in the supply closet. I could 'borrow' some and return them later." Gerda flirted back.

"Oh my. Is the deputy of the Safety Patrol planning to steal from her workplace."

"Maybe. But I might have some in my jeep." She told her.

* * *

Gerda was asleep, with the window slightly open to help with the smell as Kaisa drove the car to the picnic spot. As excited as she always was for one of their dates, she had a DARK and TERRIBLE secret that no one can ever find out. And then some kids found out. And they told their other friend about it. And apparently an elf knows. And if deerfoxes could talk she'll need to worry about that.

Wait? What was she afraid of? A group of children have found out about witches and an angry mob haven't run her out of town yet. Why was Gerda so different?

Maybe it was because she was part of the safety patrol and they don't the best track record for things they don't understand. They spent generations building tools and weaponry to deal with trolls, and with them not being a priority anymore, they might set their eyes on witches next.

But Gerda wouldn't do that to her right? She was one of the more level headed people she knew, especially when compared to her boss. But she was also a stickler for rules and respected her superiors. Would she turn on her if given the order? It was thoughts like that made her afraid to tell her.

* * *

The couple arrived at their destination. A clearing in the forest with a lake that beautifully reflected the night sky. After the two had a little fun in the lake and dried off, they enjoyed a little roast chicken and salad as Gerda recounted the events of today's patrol.

"Are you serious? Ahlberg get mauled by a rabbit? That sounds like something I saw in a comedy once." Kaisa laughed.

"I know. Then the pigeons came. And if you thought I smelt bad, you should've seen him. Had to drop him home as soon as we got back to the jeep just so no one can see him." Gerda told.

"That's so embarrassing." She commented. Kaisa took a look at the night sky. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the moon was nowhere in sight. A perfect night to view a meteor shower. Right on time, the shower started, the bright lights whizzing by the sky were lovely to see.

Still. Even as she was enjoying this with Gerda, those thoughts about her job crept back into her mind. It was something she'll have to face sooner or later. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"Um, Gerda? Would you ever hate me?" Kaisa asked nervously.

"Not unless you give me a reason to, no." Gerda answered. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"Well.. You see... Gerda, there's something I need to tell you."

"Look, if it makes you uncomfortable, you don't have to say it."

"No, I have to. The longer I ignored this, the worse it's going to be." Kaisa took a breath and stared her girlfriend in the eyes. "Gerda. I'm a witch."

"Is that it?" Gerda responded, more bemused than anything. "Okay."

"Wha? You not angry or betrayed or anything?" If Kaisa was expecting any reaction, a simple okay was not it.

“More concerned that you had to keep it a secret. I always thought you were just a goth. Were you really scared of telling me this?” Gerda asked, putting a hand on Kaisa’s shoulder.

“Terrified. You’re part of the Safety Patrol. Who knows what rules there are for dealing with people like me.” Kaisa felt like she was going to cry as Gerda wrapped her in a hug.

“It’s okay Kaisa. I’m not going to hurt.” She said, rubbing the librarians back to comfort her.

“Really?”

“Ja.” The deputy said as she let her girlfriend go. “Besides. If the trolls are anything to go by, our guidebooks might be severally out of date. I could use some help from someone who knows more about magic and the like than most of us. Even if it’s just an excuse to spend more time with you.”

Kaisa giggle at that last statement and planted a kiss on Gerda’s lips.

“Thank you” she said and the two went back to watching the meteor shower.

“Hey, Kaisa. Do you have a spell to get the Vittra smell out of my clothes?”

“If there is, I don’t know it.”


End file.
